


Start Anew

by LadyTroll



Series: Gothic ficlets [4]
Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot, Probably ooc, because I wanted to write some angst, how the heck do we even know that if the devs didn't actually develop them that much???, there's probably some shippy stuff if you squint juuuust enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTroll/pseuds/LadyTroll
Summary: Can have a little angst, as a treat.
Series: Gothic ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Start Anew

**Author's Note:**

> So how about we, for once, address issues that the authors so conveniently brush over time and again, or are you telling me that all was well after the Nameless ~~Prick~~ I mean Hero drained the ore magic and run off into the sunset mightily swinging the Uriziel at everything that moves. IDK about you, but I'd be mighty terrified that the killers with the ~~cross~~ fire are gonna show up on my doorstep one fine morning.
> 
> ("little shit" - that'd be Milten)

\- Do you think I did the right thing?

\- Why do you ask? – Lares’ voice was empty, tired, nigh void of emotion. – Do you want approval? Validation?

\- Opinion.

\- Opinion. _Opinion_. If opinion, then no, you didn’t. In your place, I’d have slit the little shit’s throat right there at the grid and left him to bleed out all over the ore. But that’s me, not you. Look, - the thief stood and began pacing about the cave, and there was something reminiscent of a trapped animal in his movements, - think of this as a setback. We’ll start again, first thing tomorrow.

\- No.

\- No? So suddenly?

\- We won’t be able to.

It was strange, unaccustomed, and it felt like treason, to see Lee like this. There was nothing left of the usual confidence he carried himself with regardless of circumstances. Just a broken man who had witnessed all his hopes and future crumble within mere moments. Something felt wrong about this; this was a thing nobody was supposed to see, something you did not show even to your closest family.

\- There’s a whole lot of ore left in that mountain; I can assure you of that.

A whole lot of ore, just like there was a whole lot of fake cheer in the voice that spoke the sentence.

\- The fire mages are dead, the Old Camp has lost their mine, and the ore production has stopped. If the king does not receive anything, he’ll send his paladins here to restore the deliveries no matter what. He probably already has. And then we will all die slowly, in the mines, or fast, in a battle.

\- Well, - Lares’ voice had a strange note to it, something he choked back that would have terrible consequences for the owner’s self-esteem, were it permitted to slip, - I’d say we have _a lot_ of useless ore sitting in the middle of the camp right now. That should keep the old geezer satisfied for a while. It loses the magic part anyway, once they melt it down, so what’s the difference to them whether or not it’s making strange sounds as they load it up?

\- And then?

\- _And then we’ll start anew._

\- And then it will run out, and then we’ll either ship away what’s been gathered by that time, or expect the paladins on our doorstep.

\- Well, they can try. This place, - it took a considerable amount of effort and fake bravado, to choke back the sound that desperately sought its way out, - is a stronghold. At least as far as I’m concerned.

\- For the _Old Camp_. Not for the paladins.

\- Lee…

\- I see no way we can—

\- Lee!

The mercenary stared at his fellow in-command who was standing, rested with one shoulder against the rough sandstone there was an abundance of everywhere in the camp. Lares had crossed his arms on chest, fingernails digging into skin.

\- Please, don’t talk like that.

\- It’s the truth.

\- I know, but… - Lares’ voice finally broke, and he had to try hard to regain control of it, if only for the sakes of his own dignity. – I am already scared. Please, _do not make me terrified_.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it - had the paladins arrived and marched into the Valley of Mines _before_ the Barrier fell, a lot more people would have died. We're not talking about Gomez with his well-armed but otherwise piss-poor guards, we're talking about people whose job, that they've trained for, since childhood, is to literally kill anything standing between them and whatever self-righteous, divine goal they have at the given moment.


End file.
